Sophia/Volume 5
Sophia lives a sheltered life in Keren County, a small area of the country of Sariella. Her father and mother have given her a life of luxury up until now, but the recent rescue of Lady Seras, Merazophis, and Sophia by Kumoko has shaken up the small county's daily life. Sophia's mother preaches to the town that the Divine Beast of the Goddess saved her daughter and her, mistakenly confusing Kumoko for the real Divine Beast known as Ariel. Since Kumoko has taken up residence in the nearby forest, the townspeople begin to bring her offerings of fruit and worship. The bring their sick and dying to be healed, and the town begins to earnestly worship the spider as the real Divine Beast. News of such a holy being from the Goddess Religion would not stay quiet for long, much to Lord Keren's chagrin. Eventually the news reaches the ears of the neighboring country of Ohts, whose fort was destroyed by Kumoko. They send a diplomat to bring the spider back to Ohts; if this isn't possible, the diplomat is to kill it using the dispatched assassins. This fails splendidly, resulting in the death of not only the assassins, but the insufferable diplomat. Unfortunately for Keren County, this is the final straw that breaks the camel's back: Ohts declares war on Sariella, backed by the Renxandt Empire and the Holy Kingdom of Alleius. During the ensuing battle which the Hero takes part in, the supposed Divine Beast appears on the side of Sariella, unleashing a devastating spell that instantly obliterates 10% of the army of Ohts. The attack routs their army, and although they manage to regroup and turn the tides against Sariella when the Divine Beast is seemingly destroyed by a powerful spell, it came at a heavy price. The battle becomes known as Tragedy of Zatona. Meanwhile, Potimas leads an attack with an elven unit and some of the Ohts army on Keren County to capture the reincarnation known only as Sophia. Lord and Lady Keren urge Merazophis to take Sophia and flee with their dying breaths, charging Merazophis with her safety. They flee the mansion, but are discovered by some Ohts soldiers. Mera is beaten to near-death so Sophia has no other choice but to use her Progenitor skill to turn Mera into a vampire. With his newfound stat increases, Mera is able to fend off the attackers until Potimas shows up, quickly followed by Kumoko in her newly-evolved Arachne form. A battle ensues between Kumoko and Potimas, with Potimas having the upper hand. Out of options, Kumoko is backed into a corner until Ariel finds them, leading to Potimas's robot clone getting destroyed. Things quickly calm down after Potimas is dealt with. Kumoko and Ariel call a cease-fire, and then their attention turns to Sophia and Mera. With their home destroyed and no where to go, Sophia and Mera decide to join Ariel and Kumoko, now nicknamed White, on a journey to capital of Sariella. Category:Sophia Arcs Category:Story